Ashfoot
Ashfoot is a gray she-catRevealed in Fire and Ice allegiances with clear blue eyes. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :When ShadowClan is attacking the WindClan camp, and trying to force them out of their territory, Ashfoot is seen protecting the nursery, where her kit, Eaglekit, was. In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Ashfoot is first seen in Fire and Ice as a young queen. :Ashfoot shows serious concern for her kit, while her Clan is searching for a place to rest, since they had been driven out by Brokenstar, ShadowClan's cruel leader. When an apprentice becomes frightened and wails, "Brokenstar and his warriors may still be hunting us!", a Twoleg hears him, and throws a sharp, metal object at her, which grazes Ashfoot's shoulder. :Ashfoot does not wish to stay in a place with fire and monsters, and tells Tallstar, WindClan's leader, that she cannot smell any prey. Tallstar alone shows sympathy towards her, implying a sort of relationship. Also, she expresses contempt when Deadfoot says that they can eat rats, and live in a tunnel with a small stream running through it. :Later, after Fireheart and Graystripe, cross the Thunderpath with WindClan, Ashfoot offers to carry Gorsekit for Morningflower. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, Tallstar reveals that Ashfoot has given birth to a litter of kits; one of which grows up to be Crowfeather. In the New Prophecy Series Dawn Starlight :In Starlight, Ashfoot is seen saying good-bye to Thornclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, as the Clans gather separately, before they explore their new territory. :After Tallstar's death, Ashfoot sits vigil for her former leader. Later, Onewhisker announces Ashfoot as his deputy. She is shown to be a popular choice, and promises to do her best, to serve her Clan. Also, she shows surprise at being picked, and Onewhisker tells her that that was one of the reasons he chose her. :Later, Ashfoot tells Onewhisker, and Brambleclaw, that there must be another Moonstone close by, for StarClan would never abandon them. :When Leafpaw comes to tell Barkface of the newly-found Moonpool, she sees Ashfoot, and Onewhisker, sharing a rabbit together, and tells them of the news as well. :After Mudclaw's rebellion, Ashfoot inspects the fallen tree under which he had died, saying to Onewhisker, that he was definitely meant to be the leader of WindClan, and that StarClan had sent the lightning, to kill the cat who would have taken her place. Twilight :Ashfoot becomes extremely worried over the disappearance of her son, Crowfeather, and is snapped at by Onestar, for showing weakness to the ThunderClan cats; but, she doesn't flinch, and tries to help the ThunderClan cats, search for her missing son. When they lose the scent trail, she is devastated. :Ashfoot is one of the cats to make up a patrol when WindClan comes to help ThunderClan fight off the badgers, having been told what was happening by Midnight. Sunset :Ashfoot is seen in the beginning of Sunset, where she is bleeding from one shoulder, after the badger attack. The only other times she is seen, are when she is with the other deputies at the Gathering. In the Power of Three Series The Sight Dark River :Ashfoot is seen leading the patrol that caught Hollypaw, and a RiverClan patrol, on WindClan territory, after they had been chased by the horseplace dog. She demands to know what they are doing on WindClan territory, and then aggressively shouts at them to leave their land. She also warns RiverClan, that there would be extra patrols along that border. :Ashfoot's also seen leading the patrol that battled with ThunderClan, after a WindClan warrior killed a squirrel on ThunderClan territory. Later, she is seen squaring up to Brambleclaw, when WindClan believed ThunderClan had stolen their kits, and was preparing to battle them to get them back. Outcast Eclipse :When ThunderClan tries to talk to Onestar, Ashfoot orders them home. Also, she, along with the rest of WindClan, tries to sneak into the ThunderClan camp at nighttime, using the secret tunnels Heathertail and Lionblaze used to meet in. Long Shadows Sunrise :After the death of Ashfur, a ThunderClan warrior, ThunderClan is seen going to WindClan to investigate, and to ask if they know anything about the murder. But, out of all the warriors, Ashfoot is the only one who is able to give them valuable information, saying she saw Sol near the place where Ashfur was killed. Later, Ashfoot wishes them luck, as the patrol leaves to find Sol. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :After a six moon time lapse, Ashfoot remains the deputy of WindClan. Going to a Gathering, she is seen walking next to her son, Crowfeather. After the decision is made to send two cats from each Clan upstream to see if they could find water, Ashfoot escorts Whitetail and Sedgewhisker to the ShadowClan border and meets up with the other cats. She greets the other deputies, but only Brambleclaw returns her greeting. Ashfoot steps between Russetfur and Mistyfoot before a fight can break out, telling them that they are working together now. As the cats leave, she wishes them good luck. Fading Echoes : Short Stories and Plays Brightspirit's Mercy :Ashfoot appears in a patrol that finds Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze sharing some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey with WindClan, who was starving. She is wary at first of the strange generosity, but accepts the prey because her Clan needs it, and thanks the three ThunderClan cats. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She votes for the indivdual leaders to lead the Clans, with Tornear and Nightcloud. She says she has faith in Onestar to keep the Clan safe. Character Pixels File:Ashfoot(Q).png|Queen File:Ashfoot.warrior.png|Warrior File:Ashfoot.deputy.png|Deputy Family Members '''Sons:' :Crowfeather: :EaglekitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32: Suspected Deceased Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: Suspected Deceased Ancestors: :WindRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters